Take Me Away
by Okami-baka
Summary: FF U-KISS. Hoon est hanté par des souvenirs assez chauds qu'il a de Kevin mais celui-ci est froid avec lui. Hoon en a marre et aimerait que ça se stoppe, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je pense que le résumé résume mal désolé.


Titre: Take Me Away  
Résumé: Hoon est hanté par des souvenirs assez chauds qu'il a de Kevin mais celui-ci est froid avec lui. Hoon en a marre et aimerait que ça se stoppe, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je pense que le résumé résume mal désolé.  
Disclaimer: Les U-KISS ne sont malheureusement pas à moi sinon je les aurais déjà tous violé.  
Note: Petit OS dédié à mon autre abrutie d'amie Alena Robynelfe qui m'a insufflée l'idée à l'insu de son plein grès quand on regardait des lives ensemble entre deux cours.

Petite note d'Alena (et donc de la correctrice) : J'adore, vous ne perdrez rien en la lisant, à part peut-être la vie si comme moi vous êtes morts de rire ^^ Bonne lecture )

\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/ \0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/

_**Take Me Away**_

_Kevin, en blanc, dans une baignoire. Ses vêtements sont devenus transparents au contact de l'eau. Ses tétons pointent, son regard est embué, ses lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rouges... Il gémit un nom sensuellement... Un « Oh oui, Hoon » franchit ses lèvres pincées... Ses yeux sont fermés, sa main droite s'active sur sa partie intime... _

« -DEBOUT LA D'DANS ! Ben, Hoon, pourquoi ton lit est trempé ? Et pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? Euh... Hoon, pourquoi tu me fusilles du regard ? **dit notre cher maknae**

-Dongho... Tu as 30 secondes pour sortir de ma chambre... »

Ledit Dongho partit en courant et Hoon poussa un soupir las. Pourquoi diable ce souvenir venait le hanter jusque dans son sommeil ? Il faut encore changer les draps, pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Mais c'est aussi la faute de Kevin ! Pour commencer, il n'avait pas à être aussi sexy ! Ensuite, il devrait savoir que faire ce genre de chose sur le plateau de tournage, même à 23h un jour férié, c'est pas forcément caché à la vue de tous ! Et dire qu'il est si cruel avec Hoon... Ses actes quand il est seul ne correspondent pas à ses actes quand il y a des témoins. Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. Après un énième soupir, le chanteur va prendre une douche. Douce libération. Une fois sortit, il se regarde dans la glace et fait un sourire made in « Tick Tack ». Parfait. Il est prêt à affronter encore une journée comme toutes les autres : boulot, boulot, Kevin sexy, boulot, boulot, manger, boulot, Kevin cruel, boulot, boulot, manger, dodo. Et sommeil agité par des souvenirs de Kevin solo. Non, celui de cette nuit n'est pas le seul. Hoon l'avait souvent surpris dans ce genre d'activité. Même si au début ça le déroutait, il a fini par tomber amoureux. Quelle connerie. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Au mieux, ils auront une nuit de baise grâce à l'alcool, pas plus. Et dire que seul A.J était au courant de ses sentiments... Et par conséquent Kiseop aussi, leur amour est tellement fusionnel qu'ils se racontent tout. Une odeur de chocolat chaud vient chatouiller ses narines et il se décide à aller se sustenter. À la cuisine, Eli faisait chauffer ses nouilles, Dongho buvait son lait, Kevin se délectait de sa tartine, Soohyun dormait dans son café et A.J donnait la becquée à Kiseop. Hoon va à sa place habituelle, en face de l'homme qui hante ses nuits, et commence à manger. Il évite de regarder Kevin qui gémit de bonheur à chaque bouchée. Le repas se déroule dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Soohyun se réveille en hurlant :

« -NON ! KIBEOM ! PAS PAR DERRIERE SANS HUMIDIFIER LE TROU ! »

Ok. Ça veut tout dire.

« -Heu... On sait qu'entre vous c'est l'amour fou et que tu es en manque depuis qu'il est parti en vacance mais on ne veut pas les détails et encore moins au réveil... **déclara Eli **en aspirant ses nouilles

-Ah ! Non, c'est pas ça ! C'est... Euh... Rentrer la carotte dans le chou humide pour un pot-au-feu...

-C'est cela oui... »

Pauvre Soohyun, il est rouge comme une tomate. Pendant que les autres membres le taquine, Hoon part prendre ses affaires et regarde la répartition des gens dans les voitures et pour les tâches ménagères. Il retient un soupir en voyant qu'il allait passer deux heures de trajet avec seulement Kevin et qu'en plus ils allaient s'occuper des courses.

« - Oh non, tout mais pas les courses, et encore moins avec _Lui_...

- Et pourquoi encore moins avec moi ? »

Kevin regarde Hoon d'un air énervé et passe devant lui en le bousculant sans attendre de réponse. Le soupir retenu plus tôt passe la frontière de sa bouche. Cet homme est-il vraiment compréhensible ? 9h sonne et tous les U-KISS vont dans leur voiture. Durant le trajet, chaque véhicule a son ambiance : chaude pour A.J/Kiseop, légère pour Eli/Soohyun/Dongho et... Ben... Glaciale pour Hoon/Kevin. En effet, si A.J et Kiseop se câlinaient, si Eli et Dongho taquinaient encore Soohyun sur l'incident du matin, de leur côté, Hoon était gêné en présence d'un Kevin de très mauvaise humeur et toujours aussi sexy. Arrivés au studio, l'enregistrement commence et continue jusqu'à midi. Au moins, pendant ce temps, l'ambiance est normale. Pause midi. Tout se serait bien passé si Dongho n'avait pas arrosé de ketchup toutes les personnes présentes, et donc par conséquent n'avait pas créé un strip-tease collectif. Quoi que, ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire n'est pas non plus qu'ils aient dû presque tous sortir de la salle puisque Kiseop avait sauvagement sauté sur A.J pour se le faire à même le sol. Non, le pire, c'est qu'Eli a trébuché et a fait tomber Kevin sur Hoon. Torse nu. Avec Kevin en colère. Très en colère. Et donc très bandant. Et que, ce même Kevin, qui reluquait Hoon avant d'être poussé, ben... bandait. Et donc, réaction normale et naturelle, Hoon fait de même. L'affaire aurait pu se stopper là sauf que le chien de Dongho est venu écraser la tête de l'Américain qui a, par le rapport effet/conséquence, embrassé son homologue. C'est sous les yeux ébahis des chanteurs présent que nos deux protagonistes se séparent, se lèvent, se fixent, l'un perturbé, l'autre... perturbé aussi, et courent aux toilettes, rouge tomate.

« - Juste pour savoir... J'ai bien vu s'que j'ai vu ou c'est juste le fruit de mon imagination ? **demanda Dongho **

- Ben... Une hallucination visuelle collective, ça marche aussi ? **répliqua Soohyun**

- Vous avez bien vu. Et j'peux vous dire que si on continue comme ça, ils copuleront gay-ment à la manière des deux autres avant l'été. **répondit Eli**

- Parce qu'on est au printemps et que c'est la saison des amours ?

- Gamin innocent va. Pour Hoon, je sais pas, mais Kevin est grave amoureux...

- En tout cas, le corps de Hoon réagit bien.

-Ah bon ? »

Non vraiment, Dongho est pur et innocent. La discussion ne continue pas puisqu'une tête brune revient, quatre T-shirt sur le bras. Hoon revient également, s'habille avec les autres et attend. Mais qu'attendent-ils ? La fin des jeux des deux lapins à côté. Ensuite, ils retournent tous travailler. LA fin de la journée arrive et les garçons sont fatigués. Seulement, il faut encore faire les courses, la lessive, à manger, la vaisselle, le repassage et les travaux ménagers. Tandis que la voiture Hoon/Kevin se dirige vers le supermarché, les autres rentrent à la maison, les chanceux. Bon, ils font quoi les zozos là ? Ils savent que ça ne sert à rien de regarder le magasin d'un air suppliant ? Les courses ne vont pas se faire toutes seules. Après un soupir commun, ils se décident à bouger. Ils coupent la liste en deux et se séparent, chacun partant de son côté. Hoon ayant fini sa partie en premier, il part à la recherche de Kevin et le retrouve, rayon poster, regardant celui de leur groupe étrangement, son index et son majeur droit posé sur ses lèvres. Il pousse un soupir et reprend sa route. Quel étrange comportement. Hoon se dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le déranger et va l'attendre près des caisses, l'esprit plein de questions à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir. Une fois les courses finies, ils rentrent, mangent et vont se coucher.

_Kevin. Dans son costume de « Forbidden Love ». Enfin... La main droite dans le pantalon ouvert, la veste jetée au loin, la chemise entrouverte. Il est dans la serre, près des roses rouges et des bleues. Et des noires. Sa main gauche dessine le contour de ses magnifiques abdos puis remonte pour titiller ses boules de chair du poitrail. Sa main droite continue son lent va et vient. Il répète inlassablement la voix de Hoon d'une voix rauque, grave et sensuelle. Sa main droite accélère, la gauche continue ses caresses et Kevin gémit de plus en plus fort. De toutes les phrases qu'il baragouine « C'est bon ça, fait moi du bien » et « Oh, Hoon, que je te veux, oh oui ! » sont les plus récurrentes et les plus compréhensibles. La main gauche rejoint la droite et..._

« -22 ! V'LA LES FLICS ! Euh... Si le carré de l'hypoténuse de ton regard noir équivaut à la somme des carrés des draps mouillés et de ton aura meurtrière, si j'sors pas vite, j'suis mort c'est ça ? **de****manda A.J**, effrayé

-Exactement... **lui répondit Hoon**, le regard malsain»

Et encore des draps à laver. Et un réveil en douceur supplémentaire. Jeudi. Jour de repos. Il est 10h un jour de repos et pourtant, Hoon désespère. Il se demande s'il ne va pas passer sa journée dans sa chambre à lire ou à faire d'autres activités plus ou moins ludiques. Non mais franchement, passer la journée juste avec Kevin. D'où le « 22 ! vl'a les flics ! ». Et oui, Eli part voir un film avec son cher et tendre Xander et après balade en amoureux, Soohyun va s'occuper de sa libido, A.J et Kiseop sortent tandis que Dongho va voir sa famille. Comme tous les jeudis. Et comme tous les jeudis, Hoon va encore avoir le même programme. Pour commencer, il se lave. Ensuite il se dirige vers la cuisine en espérant que l'_autre_ ne sera pas là. Mauvaise pioche. Comme tous les jeudis. Hoon va se prendre une pomme et se dirige vers la porte. Enfin... essaye de se diriger vers la porte. En théorie il devait prendre la pomme, se retourner, traverser la pièce en nettoyant le fruit et retourner dans sa chambre. En pratique, il prend la pomme, se retourne, voit Kevin qui mange indécemment une glace en bâton, ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction, lâche la pomme, risque de baver, croise le regard taquin de l'Américain, se reprend à moitié, ramasse la pomme en hâte, court jusqu'à la porte en passant par la case « j'me prends les pieds dans l'tapis », ouvre la porte des toilettes, ferme la porte, ouvre la bonne porte et se dirige en marche rapide vers sa chambre. Stupide bombe sexuelle qui s'ignore. Il mange sa pomme, se pose confortablement sur son lit, prend son livre et lit jusqu'à ce que son estomac crie famine. C'est l'heure de la deuxième péripétie de la journée : le repas de midi. Il traîne des pieds jusqu'à la salle de torture. Kevin est déjà là et la table est déjà mise.

« -Et sinon tu comptais attendre longtemps ? J'ai faim moi !

-Ben... Mange ?

-C'est à toi d'cuisiner, abruti !

-Ben si t'as faim fais toi à manger et fais comme si j'étais pas là comme tu sais si bien l'faire, merde à la fin, amerloque à la con ! »

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'Hoon repart dans sa chambre, l'appétit coupé. Il n'a même pas remarqué le regard blessé de Kevin après sa réplique et n'a pas non plus entendu les portes claquer. L'habitation reste silencieuse, comme morte, vidée de vie, jusqu'au retour des autres garçons, qui eux expriment assez leur joie pour faire trembler les murs. Joie de courte durée puisque le repas avec Hoon énervé et Kevin blessé dans son amour propre était plus mort qu'une nécropole. Les U-KISS vont vite se coucher en prévision de la dure journée du lendemain et ils sombrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

_Kevin. Dans son costard gris, affalé sur l'horloge géante de « Tick Tack ». Ses beaux cheveux blonds, d'habitude si bien coiffés, sont complètement en désordre. Ses yeux mi-clos sont voilés. Ses lèvres, devenues vermeilles après avoir été mordillées, s'agitent. Sa main gauche est glissée sous sa veste blanche, la droite est en mouvement plus bas. Il halète et de mignons petits gémissements se font entendre. Il déboutonne sa chemise et commence à se lécher quelques doigts. Sa main droite fait des mouvements plus saccadés, plus rapides. Kevin commence à hurler des choses incohérentes et seuls quelques mots comme « Hoon », « extase » et « corps parfait » sont compréhensibles. À droite les va et vient s'accélèrent de plus en plus quand..._

« -Allez mon p'tit schtroumpf ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! Et on a encore des draps à laver, youpi !

-Mais putain Kiseop hurle encore plus fort les voisins ne t'ont pas entendu ! »

Que d'amour dans de tels propos. Ils ont fait fuir Kiseop par leur douceur extrême. Hoon va passer une sale journée, il le sent. Et ses doutes se confirment quand il croise Eli en mode « Les vampires sont nos amis pour la vie », qu'il apprend que ce même Eli est son camarade de covoiturage, qu'aujourd'hui il fait la cuisine et que Soohyun a fini le pot de Nutella. Et il y a les abrutis d'oiseaux dehors qui osent chanter. Personne n'ose parler face à la mauvaise humeur évidente de notre homme en mal d'amour. À part Eli qui fredonne la musique glauque du film « Dracula ». Le petit déjeuné fini, ils se dirigent tous vers leur véhicule et une longue heure de torture commence pour Hoon. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est un peu de calme pour se remettre les idées en place, mais ce n'est pas de l'avis de son camarade pigeon. Hoon a donc droit à un remake de Twilight, de Dracula, et se retrouve même à écouter l'histoire de Blanche-Vampire aux 7 chauves-souris et au prince sanglant. Il y a aussi Dora l'exploratrice qui devient Dora la tentatrice et son cousin Diego, auparavant apprenti vétérinaire, devient son garde-manger. Eli vient de détruire une partie de l'innocence de ce dessin animé éducatif. La voiture arrive à destination et le Coréen sort de la voiture comme un diable sort de sa boite pour se retrouver... Affalé littéralement sur un Kevin qui n'a rien vu venir. Il se relève précipitamment, baragouine un « D'solé » et s'enfuit vers le bâtiment où ils avaient rendez-vous en se plaignant de cette journée qui commençait mal et qu'il ne sentait pas. Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, ils ont droit à un petit briefing sur l'émission en live où ils sont invités le soir même. Et donc, c'est sur une chaîne homosexuelle. Ah. À la fin de l'entretient, tandis que tout le monde discute du fait que ça sera une expérience enrichissante, Hoon se retient de casser les murs. Il se contente d'étrangler le pauvre Dongho qui a eu le malheur de faire la remarque qu'une simulation de dispute de couple entre lui et Kevin serait amusante... Remarque qui n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Kiseop libère le maknae à deux doigts de la mort pendant que simultanément, A.J accompagne Hoon se calmer dans la cour intérieure. Une fois cela fait, ils se dirigent tous vers les voitures pour aller au studio de danse. Durant le trajet, Hoon apprend qu'Eli adorait se taper Xander déguisé en vampire, que la Belle au bois dormant ne buvait que le liquide rouge que les ronces lui donnaient pendant son sommeil et que le sang d'un schtroumpf bourré était vert. Une fois le studio en vue, Hoon s'est échappé du véhicule pour y aller à pied. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. La matinée s'achève tout en danse et c'est dans une bonne humeur forcée qu'Hoon participe aux jeux idiots de la pause midi. À pierre-feuille-ciseaux il a gagné 2 parties sur 10. Au tabou, il était arbitre. Au jeu de la barbichette, où chaque membre jouait une fois contre les autres, Dongho s'est pris 3 tapettes (A.J, Kiseop, Hoon), Kevin 6 et un match nul (contre Hoon), A.J s'en est pris 6, Soohyun 2 (Dongho et Eli), Eli 2 (Dongho et Hoon), Kiseop 0 et Hoon 4. Après ce moment de pseudo détente, ils retournent travailler leurs chorées, le come-back étant pour bientôt... Genre le lendemain soir quoi. On ne recense pour cette journée que trois crampes, deux haussements de voix, une douzaines de chutes et sept pieds écrasés. Ils doivent vraiment être fatigués. La fin de la journée arrive mais le travail n'est pas terminé. Il est 19h et à 23h ils doivent être sur le plateau de tournage. Ils se dirigent lentement vers leur moyen de transport, toute énergie envolée. Pourtant Eli arrive encore à refaire la version vampire du petit chaperon rouge, du petit poucet, d'Hansel et Gretel, et à vampiriser une peluche. Oui, il a mordu une peluche en forme de petite ourse dans le cou en lui disant qu'il allait la vider de son sang. Hoon a, par trois fois, voulu l'assommer avec la canne qui traînait. Seule son amitié l'en a empêché. De retour à la maison, chacun fait sa tâche ménagère, et donc, Hoon a l'énorme chance de cuisiner avec en bruit de fond l'aspirateur passé par Dongho, Eli chantant, ou plutôt beuglant, « un jour j'boufferais mon prince » tout en lavant les vitres, Kevin hurlant contre les abrutis qui ne savent pas viser la cuvette des chiottes, Soohyun sifflant la marseillaise en faisant la vaisselle ainsi qu'A.J et Kiseop se lançant des mots d'amour, l'un repassant dans la salle prévue à cet effet, l'autre dans le jardin, qui pendait la lessive. Apparemment, ils se sont reposés pendant le trajet du retour. Et le repas était tout aussi bruyant. Hoon se décide donc très vite à aller se préparer seul dans sa chambre aux murs épais au lieu de rester avec les autres. Et en ressort immédiatement en hurlant. Effectivement, une mygale avait élu domicile sur son lit. C'est un Kevin moqueur qui l'en débarrasse avant de partir en chantonnant que « Hoon est un trouillard/ Une araignée lui fait peur/ Et s'il ouvre le placard/ Il va faire un malheur ». Hoon vérifie le placard mais il n'y a rien. Tant mieux. L'heure d'aller tourner l'émission arrive et ils se répartissent comme durant toute la journée. Durant tout le trajet, Eli a trouvé intelligent de comparer tous les vampires connus à des araignées et de faire un remake de Spider man en Spider vampire. C'est un Hoon passablement de pire humeur qu'en début de journée qui arrive sur le plateau, de quoi faire tomber raide dingue de lui 75% du public, les 25% restant bavant littéralement sur un Kevin rayonnant ou un Dongho tellement mignon qu'il était à bouffer tout cru. Tout se passe merveilleusement bien jusqu'à ce que le présentateur demande la simulation de dispute que Dongho avait suggérée le matin même. Malgré les rougeurs sur les joues des deux principaux intéressés, le public est enthousiaste. Ils se résolvent donc à leur faire plaisir. Dur d'être une star. Ils vont donc au centre de la table ronde et commencent à se disputer. Le ton monte et Hoon pose LA question :

« - Mais tu me reproches quoi encore ? Hier, c'était la bouffe pas faite, y'a deux jours c'est de ne pas avoir voulu faire les courses avec toi et donc d'être un peu seul, et maintenant c'est quoi ? La cravate de travers ? Les chaussettes qui traînent ? La vaisselle mal faite ?

-Le problème c'est que tu es trop sexy !

-... Hein ?

- Pas de « Hein? » qui tienne ! Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, on a eu que du sexe, et encore ! Mais des fois je me demande si tu ne te contente vraiment que de moi ! Je vois bien le regard des autres hommes sur toi quand tu danses ou leurs expressions quand tu chantes... Le problème c'est que tu es une bombe sexuelle mais que moi je suis incapable de t'exciter !

-Espèce d'abruti ! »

Et là, il attrape Kevin violemment, l'allonge à moitié sur la table et lui dévore le cou. Enfin, fait semblant, mais assez pour berner les spectateurs, les gens derrière la télévision et même les personnes à la place où ils sont. Ça reste une simulation. Il se relève et on l'entend clairement dire que Kevin devrait faire plus attention aux hommes qui le regardent lui, leurs expressions pouvant lui faire remarquer son sex appeal, avant de quitter le plateau de tournage. Il revient, l'émission continue, se termine, et ils rentrent tous. Pendant le retour, Eli se contente de faire remarquer à Hoon qu'il aurait mieux fait de vraiment « dévorer » Kevin au lieu de faire semblant, et de lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux, que pour quelqu'un qui l'observait tout le temps il ne voyait rien quand ce dernier lui a demandé plus d'explications. Une fois rentrés, ils s'écroulent tous comme des masses, espérant ne pas trop être fatigués le lendemain.

_Kevin. Il porte des lentilles rouges. Il est là, sous le cerisier en fleur du jardin, ses cheveux blonds brillant d'un éclat irréel sous la lumière des étoiles. Ses longues canines entaillant allègrement la chair de ses lèvres quand il retient ses gémissements. Sa longue cape rouge est étalée sous lui, son ensemble noir est en lambeau. Il dessine des petits trucs bizarroïdes avec sa main gauche sur son torse tandis que sa fidèle main droite continue son travail plus bas. Il déclenche une pluie de pétales en appelant Hoon d'un air de chiot abandonné. Qui ne vient pas. Il reprend ses mouvements plus rageusement, s'entaille encore plus les lèvres, halète... Ses joues rougissent, son regard se voile, il commence à avoir des spasmes..._

« -Pika pika, pikachu !

-PikaKevin ?

-Mais non, pikachu !

-Chu... Bisous ?

-Ok, t'a la tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard toi... Ben en parlant d'bisous, pense à en faire un à maman...

-Oui papa ! »

A.J part en éclatant de rire et Hoon part se... laver ? en se rasant avec du dentifrice et en se lavant les mains avec du shampoing. Il va ensuite prendre son repas matinal, en passant faire la bise à Kiseop en disant « Bonjour maman, c'est papa qu'a dit » et en allant s'asseoir sous les regards ébahis de tout le monde, sauf d'A.J qui s'esclaffe de plus belle. Et ce n'est pas fini. Au lieu de prendre du pain au Nutella il prend du papier à la vinaigrette... Et le mange entièrement. Il va ensuite se recoucher sur le tapis au milieu du salon car, d'après lui, les extraterrestres marsupilamiens lui ont dit de le faire pour éviter qu'un oui-oui mangeur de cerveaux ne vienne l'attaquer. N'aillant pas l'air de vouloir bouger, c'est son camarade de covoiturage du jour (A.J) qui le traîne jusqu'au véhicule. Il passe le trajet à expliquer à l'endormi que durant le photo-shoot d'aujourd'hui il se devait de chauffer Kevin, de n'importe quelle manière. Et quand Hoon lui demanda pourquoi, il répondit que c'était parce qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu. Une fois au lieu de travail, ils sont tous accueillis par les photographes & Co et n'ont pas le temps de dire ouf qu'ils sont déjà coiffés, habillés, maquillés... Prêts à être pris en photo quoi. Le planning est distribué, une heure est consacrée pour une personne plus une heure de photo de groupe. Donc 8h-9h créneau pour Soohyun, 9h-10h pour Eli, 10h-11h pour A.J, 11h-12h pour Kiseop, 12h-13h pause midi, 13h-14h pour Hoon, 14h-15h pour Kevin, 15h-16h pour Dongho et 16h-17h photo de groupe. La journée de travail commence. Soohyun, habillé d'un T-Shirt blanc et d'un pantalon gris se fait mitrailler dans plusieurs poses. Et vas-y qu'on prend des fleurs à une main, à droite, à gauche, à deux mains... On recommence avec un regard plus profond, assis, debout, on descend les fleurs et on fait style de vouloir arracher son « collier de chien » clouté... À la fin de son heure, le leader est exténué. C'est au tour d'Eli maintenant. Il remet ses cheveux blonds en place, réajuste sa chemise blanche, remonte son pantalon noir, enlève le nœud qui retient le pull blanc rayé de noir autour de ses épaules et prend la guitare rose qu'on lui tend. Et il prend plein de poses : debout, droit comme un piquet, allongé sur le côté, le col rose bien mis, le col rose pas fermé, la guitare à la main, assis en train de jouer, une pose de rock-star... Et on recommence car il ne faut pas rire ! Il est 10h et c'est au tour d'A.J d'être envoyé à l'abattoir. Les maquilleuses recoiffent ses cheveux fraîchement coupés, lissent son demi-manteau noir, négligent un peu sa chemise blanche mal coupée et froissent son pantalon noir. La photographe le met en place et c'est parti pour une heure de folie ! Une main dans la poche, l'autre devant le visage assis contre le mur à la « bad boy » accroupi en levant un poing... À la fin de son heure, c'est un Kiseop tremblant d'appréhension qui prend place. Il doit regarder au loin, sourire, faire la tête, prendre rageusement son haut trop bizarre pour être décrit, faire l'enfant, tourner, se retourner, encore tourner, toujours tourner... Et c'est avec le tournis qu'il rejoint ses camarades pour la pause midi. Quand il arrive, c'est une scène insolite qui se déroule sous ses yeux. En effet, il voit Dongho, Hoon, Eli et Kevin qui font le concours de qui a le déhanché le plus « Forbidden Lovien » le plus allumeur. Nous avons donc un Kevin qui regarde par terre puis ensuite, la mèche de travers, lance un regard enfiévré vers son public et refait un petit coup de bassin vers l'avant, la main sur l'engin uniquement masculin. Puis c'est au tour de Dongho qui se déhanche timidement, la main sur le bassin. Vient Eli, le regard rivé vers le sol, bougeant sensuellement ses hanches de l'avant vers l'arrière, la main comme dans le clip. Et c'est là qu'arrive le moment du passage de Hoon qui met sa main sur son ventre, la redescend rapidement et la remonte par à coup, au même rythme que ses petits coups de bassin, avec un regard... brûlant. Il est sacré vainqueur à l'unanimité plus les votes des autres personnes secondaires présentes. Et tout le repas a été un concours constant de qui était le plus sexy. L'apothéose a été au dessert, avec la glace. Entre Kevin qui lapait chaudement son cornet, A.J qui léchait la crème qui coulait de la sienne en sortant bien la langue, Dongho qui mangeait son mister freeze de manière indécente et Hoon qui dévorait sa glace bâton comme s'il taillait une pipe, c'était dur de faire un choix. Et il n'y avait pas que ça qui était dur. Mais c'est l'heure de reprendre le travail et c'est un Hoon tout content qui va se faire photographier. Tout de blanc vêtu, à part sa longue veste grise et ses nombreux colliers colorés, il prend plusieurs poses avec un téléphone rouge et son fil. La pose « Pourquoi j'entends rien ? », la position où on a l'impression qu'il va jeter l'appareil en travers de la pièce, le câlin à l'objet, le tirage de collier grâce à un pendentif marteau rose fluo... À la fin de l'heure il s'écroule et laisse la place à Kevin qui va se placer sous le feu des projecteurs, son costume noir aspirant autant de lumière que son teint pâle n'en renvoie, met son beau chapeau de style Russe, prend ses accessoires et commence à se faire mitrailler. Il joue avec un grand chapeau rouge et noir ou juste noir, le regard mystérieux. Il doit aussi s'allonger sur le côté et fixer l'appareil photo, jouer avec les deux chapeaux... Puis vient le tour de Dongho, tout excité. Il est habillé comme un gamin et prend plein de poses mignonnes, qu'il soit debout ou assis. Debout à jouer avec un vieil appareil photo, assis à remonter les bords de son couvre-chef... C'est le seul à ne pas être fatigué à la fin de son heure. Et il a même posé avec une sucette ! Sale gosse. Vient les photos de groupe où tout se passe bien et ils rentrent tous à la maison. Ah non en fait. Ils vont faire leurs come-back au Musik Bank. Une fois arrivés au lieu prévu, ils interprètent le titre phare de leurs nouvel album. Ensuite, ils attendent les résultats pendant que d'autres groupes passent. La tension est palpable quand le présentateur s'apprête à annoncer les vainqueurs. Les groupes présents, c'est à dire SHINee, 4Minute, EXO-K, CN blue, Sistar, MissA et les U-KISS sont nerveux. Les gagnants sont... Les U-KISS ! Ils remercient chaleureusement leurs fans et rentrent chez eux, heureux de cette journée.

_Kevin. Dans la neige. Son costume bleu et noir Neverlandien est humide. La neige autour de lui a fondu, ses blonds cheveux sont trempés. Sa respiration crée de la condensation dans l'air. Son regard est perdu dans le lointain. Il prononce le nom de Hoon en boucle, au même rythme que le refrain de la chanson qui va avec les habits. Ses deux mains sont placées à un emplacement moins de 18 ans, ses mouvements sont saccadés et il... »_

« -HOON ! Lève-toi, les kinders pinguis psychopathes et schizophrènes nous attaquent ! **hurla Soohyun**

-C'est pas Maya l'abeille zombifiée qui bouffe le Nutella ?

-Non, c'est les kinders...

-Bon ben ça va alors, pas la peine de se presser alors. Tu sors maintenant s'il te plaît ?

-Ok ok... Au fait, je suis bien content que ce sois toi qui fasse la lessive aujourd'hui vu l'état de tes draps. »

Hoon lui balance un objet volant non identifiable à la tête, miraculeusement évité par la personne visée qui s'enfuit en appelant Pedobear à la rescousse. Une fois lavé et habillé, Hoon se dirige vers la cuisine et y découvre leur manager. Après qu'il se soit installé, ledit manager fait une annonce qui réjouit tout le monde : aujourd'hui c'est journée au parc d'attraction par deux et un groupe de trois ! Les groupes sont décidés au pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Nous avons donc Kevin/Hoon qui ont pierre, Soohyun/A.J/Eli qui ont feuille et Dongho/Kiseop qui ont ciseaux. Et pour être sûr que les groupes ne changent pas, ils vont à trois parcs différents ! Le groupe « pierre » se retrouve dans un parc rempli de trains fantômes, de maisons hantées et tout le tralala, les « feuilles » ont plein de manèges à sensation et les « ciseaux » sont au pays de Disney du côté du parc de l'horreur, ce n'est pas la joie. Kevin et Hoon se disputent pour savoir quel train fantôme ils feront. En gros, ils n'ont rien fait de la matinée à part effrayer de pauvres enfants qui passaient par là. Soohyun, lui, s'est amusé comme un petit fou avec A.J et Eli, et n'ont fait que des manèges toute la journée, sans manger. Hoon et Kevin ont finalement décidé, ou plutôt Kevin a forcé Hoon, qu'ils iraient dans LE train fantôme à six étages que personne ne veut faire tellement il fait peur. Mais avant il faut manger. Ça sera donc de la cervelle d'enfant sur lit de tripes de zombies (spaghettis bolognaises) pour le Coréen et un sandwich au vampire, à la mandragore et aux vers jamaïcain (Sandwich au poulet, salade sauce mayonnaise) pour l'Américain. Ils se dirigent ensuite vers l'attraction choisie plutôt. Une fois installés, le wagon démarre. Dans une des salles, celle où il y a plein de chauves-souris et une momie sanguinaire automatique, tout se stoppe à cause d'une panne de courant. Hoon commence à paniquer. Il imagine plein de scénarios possibles sur l'arrêt du véhicule : la révolte des robots, les gremmlins qui veulent se venger, la fin du monde, Napoléon qui revit, les extraterrestres qu'envahissent la terre... jusqu'à ce que Kevin le fasse taire d'un baiser aussi violent qu'empli d'amour.

« -Gueubeugeugueu ? **baragouine le pauvre effrayé**

- Fallait bien te faire taire...

- Mais y'a d'autres moyens !

- Effectivement... mais bon depuis le temps que je voulais le faire...

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Ben, t'embrasser ! Idiot.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es con ou tu l'fais exprès ? **s'énerva Kevin**

-Ben... Tu m'aimes ?

- C'est une question stupide ou rhétorique ?

- Probablement les deux. »

C'est sur cette réponse qu'Hoon se jeta passionnément sur son désormais petit-ami, n'ayant pas remarqué que le manège avant repris, et c'est la dessus que nous allons les laisser pour voir ce que fabrique Dongho et Kiseop. Ils sont en train de... manger de la barbe à papa sur le carrousel. Et ils prévoient de faire un tour de grande roue avant d'aller dévaliser une boutique de bonbons et de retourner prendre des photos avec Cendrillon, Pocahontas, Raiponce et compagnie. La journée se termine et tout le monde se retrouve à leur domicile, heureux de la journée passée. Mais les émotions fortes ne sont pas finies pour autant ! En effet, Soohyun a frisé la crise cardiaque et Dongho s'est évanoui en voyant le nouveau couple se bécoter sur le canapé du salon, croyant être seuls. A.J et Kiseop était tout contents et Eli faisait passer l'interrogatoire : où ? Quand ? Comment ? Bref tout ça quoi, les questions habituelles. La seule réaction commune à la fin du récit était : « Franchement, y'a plus romantique... ». Le repas du soir se passe dans la bonne humeur et les travaux ménagers aussi. Ils vont tous se coucher comme à leurs habitudes, sauf Kevin qui a décidé qu'il changeait de chambre.

_Kevin. Une église. Kevin est sur son 31. Il a l'air anxieux. Beaucoup de monde est présent, tous très bien habillés. Il y a un prêtre derrière l'autel. Quatre personnes, des filles, jeunes, sont debouts et encadrent Kevin. Enfin encadrent... il reste de la place pour une personne. La fille au chignon de style japonais et aux boucles d'oreilles blanches fait un signe et une musique commence. Mais rien ne se passe. La fille qui ressemble à un ange s'éclipse et revient très vite. La musique recommence. Hoon, en robe blanche, s'avance. Une fois devant le prêtre, il entend la fille aux béquilles qui se retient de rire. Les paroles du prêtre sont incompréhensibles. Plein d'images et de sons se mélangent. Tout redevient compréhensible au moment où la dernière demoiselle, celle aux cheveux bruns et rouges, s'avance avec deux anneaux sur un coussin blanc. Kevin en prend un et le passe au doigt de Hoon qui fait de même. Le prêtre ouvre la bouche pour parler et... »_

« -AAAAAAAAH ! C'est censé être un rêve ou un cauchemar ça ?

-De quoi mon cœur ? **demanda un Kevin à moitié endormi**

-De rien, de rien... De toute façon c'est l'heure de se lever.

-Pas envie...

-Et un bisou ?

-ENVIE !

- Alors lève-toi ! **dit Hoon **avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain

-Tricheur... »

Quelques mois passent et vient le jour du concert en France. Tout le monde profite de la journée pour la passer en amoureux, que certains ont dû amener dans leurs bagages. Les fans français, enfin ceux qui ne faisaient pas la queue pour le concert depuis la veille par exemple, ont eu la chance de pouvoir croiser Eli et Xander qui rappait ensemble aux Champs Élisée ou encore A.J et Kiseop se faisant des mamours sous la tour Effel, ou bien Soohyun et Kibeom se promenant main dans la main au bord de la Seine, ou Kevin et Hoon dans l'un des nombreux café de Paris. Le soir, place au concert. Ils débutent par leur nouvel album puis se présentent tous en français. Le show reprend avec « A Shared Dream », « Forbidden Love », « Tick Tack », »Man Man Ha Ni », « Neverland » et plein d'autres encore. Le public est heureux, les U-KISS aussi. Les premières notes de « Take Me Away » commencent et les deux chanteurs la chantent en se regardant droit dans les yeux, dans leur monde. Alors que tout le monde croit le concert fini, Hoon veut faire une annonce. Il se met à genoux devant son Américain, lui prend la main et lui tient à peu près ce langage :

"- Kevin, depuis que je suis avec toi, ma vie est comme un rêve devenu réalité. Il faut que tu le saches, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi: tu es comme le piano sur lequel glissent mes doigts, tu m'es aussi précieux que la prunelle de mes yeux, tu es plus beau que les 7 merveilles du monde réunies et tu es encore plus brillant que le soleil... Kevin, veux-tu m'épouser?

-... D'accord, mais pas de robe !

- Dommage ça t'irais bien pourtant... »

Et ils s'embrassent sous les « hourra ! », « félicitation ! », « À quand la lune de miel ? » du public, tant féminin que masculin.

\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/ \0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/

OS fini le 12/04/2012

Je préviens tout de suite, pour le photo-shoot, pour les costumes en tout cas, je n'ai rien inventé ! Je les ai vu dans une « interview + Jacket Shoot » mise sur youtube le 10 Avril.

J'accepte la critique du moment qu'elle est constructive.


End file.
